Fukai Mori
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: CU. After Naraku's death and her return after a 3 year absence, Kagome goes deep into the forest to think about the fight between herself and InuYasha. *Full Summary Inside*


**Title: **_Fukai Mori_

**Summary:**_ After Naraku's death and her return after a 3 year absence, Kagome goes deep into the forest to think about the fight between herself and InuYasha. But when she is attacked and nears death, InuYasha expresses how he really feels about her. Will Kagome live long enough to tell her how she feels?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do __**NOT **__own InuYasha or any of the associated characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled in his face.

"Kagome would you stop fucking yelling PLEASE!", InuYasha yelled back.

"Maybe you should pay more attention then I wouldn't have to yell!", Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

InuYasha looked away from her turning his nose in the air. Kagome huffed then walked away deep into the forest. InuYasha stared after her as she walked away from him.

* * *

"Stupid, arrogant, selfish, UGH! He'll never learn!", Kagome said as she stalked through the forest going deeper than she had expected to.

Stopping, she sat down near a tree and pulled her large yellow backpack off her back. She opened her bag and pulled out a bag of chips. She sat and ate them, oblivious to some thing watching her. As she ate, she heard a twig snap under something and her head shot up.

"You are the Miko that travels with that hanyou! What a perfect predicament. Now it will be that much easier to take your life.", the demon said standing in front of Kagome.

Kagome wasted no time notching an arrow in her bow and pointing it at the demon.

"Stay away from me or I'll shoot.", Kagome said a bit shaky.

The demon laughed at her exposing rows and rows of sharp teeth. Kagome trembled in fear as she tried to steady her arrow.

"Leave now, or I'll purify you.", Kagome said trying to steady her voice.

"I won't leave until I take your life! Now die!", the demon said lunging to attack her.

Kagome let go of the arrow and it hit the demon destroying it but not before Kagome was struck with his claws in her stomach making blood seep through her shirt. She gasped as the pain struck her in her torso when she fell to the ground hitting her back on the roots. She slowly closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"_InuYasha isn't coming to save me. No one is coming to save me. I guess this is where I will die, alone._", was Kagome's last thought as she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

InuYasha smelt the scent of Kagome's blood.

"What the hell? Why can I smell Kagome's blood?", InuYasha said as he took off into the forest following his nose to where she was.

After running for about 10 minutes, he finally found her lying unconscious across a root, blood pooling around her. Fear and shock took over his features as he bolted to her side, picking her up off of the roots.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome answer me! Open your eyes! C'mon Kagome.", he said frantically as tears threatened to pool from his eyes, "I already lost Kikyo, I can't lose you too. C'mon Kagome, open your eyes!"

Her shallow breathes began to decrease drastically. InuYasha ran back to the village as fast as his legs would carry him to Kaeda's hut. Bursting through the screen, InuYasha sprinted toward Kaeda who looked up at him confused at first then shocked.

"What happened to her?", Kaeda said standing up.

"I don't know but I found her in the forest like this. Kaeda you have to do something quickly.", InuYasha said laying her down.

"Ye must leave, InuYasha.", Kaeda said ushering him out of the hut.

Reluctantly, InuYasha left the hut glancing back at Kagome's broken form. When he was out of the hut, Kaeda returned to Kagome and ripped her shirt apart to see the wound. A deep gash in her stomach pooled in blood showed the tissues under her flesh. Kaeda gathered water and a cloth to clean the wound. When she touched it, Kagome's body bulked trying to push her away. Holding her down firmly with one hand, Kaeda cleaned the wound with her other hand. When the blood was wiped away, she began to stitch her stomach together. Kagome's face scrunched up in pain at the feel of the needle going through her exposed flesh. Wind drafted through sending shivers up Kagome's back and hurting the wound.

* * *

InuYasha paced back and forth in front of the hut worried sick about Kagome. Every now and again he would steal a glance into the hut to see how she was doing. When he saw the pained expression on her face, he was filled with guilt.

"_This is my fault. If I didn't make her mad earlier with that stupid fight, this would have never happened. If only I had followed her into the forest to keep an eye on her. If only I had really thought about the dangers she would put herself in going into the forest alone. If only I wasn't so damned stupid! How could I have let this happen!_", InuYasha thought to himself pacing back and forth.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo soon appeared beside him. Confused as to why he was pacing, Sango placed her hand on InuYasha's shoulder to stop him for a few moments.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?", Sango asked.

"Kagome...she's been...hurt. She...might not...", he stopped unable to speak the last part of his sentence.

"What happened to Kagome?", Miroku said, his voice thick with concern.

"She was attacked and wounded badly.", InuYasha whispered looking into the hut again.

Everyone stood beside him, shock clouding their faces, then worry. If Kagome didn't make it, they didn't know what they would do.

* * *

After 2 hours of stitching her together, Kaeda finally finished wiping away access blood that seeped from the wound. Wrapping her up to her collar bone in gnaws, Kaeda laid the girl down to rest. Her life was hanging on a line and she needed all the sleep she could get. Kaeda left the hut grabbing a clean haori to replace her blood stained one.

When they saw Kaeda exit the hut, their eyes bore into her.

"How is she?", InuYasha asked.

"She's stable, but I'm not sure how much longer she will last.", Kaeda said her voice coated in anguish.

InuYasha ran into the hut, not even bothering to stay to hear anything else. Sitting beside Kagome, he picked her up and held her in his arms. Her shallow breathes filled his ears and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Kagome", InuYasha said as he buried his nose into her hair.

Silent tears fell from his eyes into her hair.

"This can't be happening. I already lost Kikyo. I can't lose you too. I can't. If you don't survive, what would be my purpose of living? What need would I have to walk this Earth without you? Kagome, I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Please forgive me. If you died, I would never be able to forgive myself.", he said crying into her hair holding her closer to his chest.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all entered the hut and looked at them praying that Kagome made it through this. As soon as the silent prayer was sent, they felt a powerful demonic aura coming their way. Racing out of the hut to face the evil coming, they were faced with the taiyoukai of the West. Sesshomaru stared at them, his eyes asking the question that was clear.

"Kagome was attacked and will possibly die, Lord Sesshomaru.", Sango said answering his question.

* * *

The taiyoukai looked at the hut then walked slowly to it. Entering, he saw InuYasha holding the girl close to him. When he heard Sesshomaru enter, InuYasha looked up at him.

"What do you want?", InuYasha barked.

"If you wish to save her, you must go deep within the forest and find the flower of life. It is a purple flower with red thorns the color of blood. You must move quickly though, her time is running out.", Sesshomaru said, his facial expression never changing but his eyes slightly going soft.

"If you're lying, I'll kill you.", InuYasha said laying Kagome down then sprinting out of the door.

Sesshomaru sighed then walked towards Kagome's body.

"Miko", he said a bit loudly to get her attention.

Kagome's eyes slightly opened and she looked up at the taiyoukai.

"Do you wish to be saved?", he asked placing one hand on Tenseiga.

Kagome slightly nodded her head.

"Then you must die first Miko.", Sesshomaru said closing her eyes with two of his fingers.

Kagome took her last breath then the messengers of the Underworld appeared. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and held it over the girl. With a single sweep, he destroyed the servants of Hell and sheathed the sword again. The wound on Kagome's stomach instantly disappeared and her eyes opened.

"Thank you", she whispered as he left.

"You are welcome, Miko", he said as he exited the hut.

* * *

Sango looked up at him confused as he flew away not looking back. Curious, she stood up and walked into the hut with Shippo and Miroku following her. When they entered Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at them. Shock washed over their faces as they put two and two together. Sesshomaru had saved Kagome's life.

"Kagome, you're okay!", Sango said as she fell to her knees to hug her best friend.

"Thank Kami you're okay!", Miroku said as he kneeled beside her.

"Kagome!", Shippo said through tears.

Kagome's eyes watered over as tears began to stream from her eyes.

* * *

InuYasha screamed in frustration. Nowhere in the forest could he find a single purple flower with red thorns. Sesshomaru had lied to him. Enraged he ran back to the village bent on killing Sesshomaru for good for his deceit. Jumping through trees, he cut down demons that stood in his way as he ran back to the village. Upon arriving at Kaeda's hut, he noticed no one was there anymore and Sesshomaru's scent was fading away. Then her voice filled his ears. Shocked, he slowly approached the hut and pulled back the screen. When he saw Kagome sitting up in a haori and hakama pants Kaeda supplied her with his heart began to soar.

"Kagome", he whispered.

Kagome's head snapped around and she looked at InuYasha. A smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up.

"InuYasha", she said as he crossed the room.

Taking her into his arms, InuYasha buried his face into her hair. Ragged breathes excaped him as he held her trying to hold back tears. Sango, Miroku, Kaeda, and Shippo left the hut to leave the couple be. Kagome sat in InuYasha's arms clutching his haori tightly in her small hands. She buried her face into his chest and silently cried. The smell of her tears hit his nose and he looked down at her, holding her tighter.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay. If I had lost you I don't know what I would do.", InuYasha whispered into her ear.

"I heard what you said earlier InuYasha. I forgive you.", Kagome said into his haori.

"Kagome", InuYasha said

She sighed heavily resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, InuYasha.", she said

"I love you too, Kagome", he said wiping the tears away from her face with the back of his hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is something I thought of randomly. I hope you enjoyed this little love story!


End file.
